Lady Marmalade
by Wulf
Summary: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? YURI. This is not meant to be anti yaoi, for those of you who just don't get it.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

AN/Warnings: Mindless fluffiness, YIFF (w00t w00t!) YURI.

Genre(s): Romance, fluff, WAFF, possibly humor.

Setting: Whenever. It's AU.

Additional AN: Mindless quick naughty fluff. Because I'm sick of the Fox/Krystal/Fara dispute. Nyah!

x

**Lady Marmalade**

"I am the Love that dare not speak its name."

--Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945) British writer and poet. _Two Loves_

x

Krystal yawned, rolling onto her side, nuzzling the warm body next to her. She pushed the covers away, sitting up, resting her head on one paw, the other straying to the figure next to her. Her paws stopped at the curve of the waist, squeezing the soft flesh gently, inhaling the scent. Krystal dipped her head down, dropping kisses into tawny fur.

The vixen stirred, turning over, half dreaming, sluggishly nuzzling the buxom blue fur next to her. Fara slowly roused herself, blushing when she realized where she had lodged her nose.

"My bad," she whispered sleepy, pulling away. She yawned, sharp canines flashing in the dim blurry light, the small window affording barely enough light to see. It had been raining; the world was cloudy and black. Fara blinked, eyes rapidly adjusting to the darkness.

"No problem," Krystal whispered back, smiling, her provocative wink lost to the shadows. Fara's blush deepened, and she instinctively pulled the blankets tighter to her chest. Krystal giggled, reveling in the modesty of her innocently cute companion. She tugged at the covers, prompting a squeak from Fara, and Krystal laughed again.

"You're so wonderfully bashful," Krystal snickered, snuggling a furry cheek. Fara held her breath this time, a heady wave rolling over her, cerulean fur brushing against her nose. She resisted the urge to sneeze, closing her eyes, forcing herself to relax. Although she was the elder woman, she was less experienced, her ears and relatively plain appearance having kept her from any kind of flirtation for many years. She often tried to hide her face a lot, knowing she was outranked in beauty points, having a less than womanly figure.

Krystal yawned again, stretching, the sheets falling away, and Fara blushed, timidly looking away, suddenly remembering her partner's penchant for sleeping au naturel. She coughed, swallowing heavily, staring into the dim shadows as though they held the meaning of existence. Krystal simpered, sitting fully up, the covers pooling down at her waist.

"Care for a show?" she inquired, one elegant brow raised as she proudly displayed her curves. Fara's eyes widened, staring in disbelief at her lover, who wiggled her eyebrows.

"Krystal!" Fara hissed, looking to the floor, eliciting another laugh from said vixen. Krystal rolled over, taking Fara's momentary distraction as the chance to pounce on her. Fara squealed, pulling up the blankets, hiding her lacy pink nightie, one paw crossed protectively over her chest. She barked Krystal's name again, who disregarded her cry, using her strength advantage to tear the sheets away.

Krystal smiled, running her paws up Fara's waist, stopping just below her soft breasts, running one thumb over each mound, Fara's hiss of pleasure settling in the air. Krystal dropped her head, nuzzling Fara's neck, her tongue slipping out to lap at her throat. She felt Fara tense beneath her, calling out for her to stop, and she pulled away slightly to stare into her face.

"Fara? What's wrong?" Krystal asked, worried, pulling her paws from Fara's body, resting them on the bed underneath her.

Fara swallowed, elaborating, "I....I've never...I mean...." She broke off in a nervous giggle.

Krystal blinked, cocking her head to one side. "Not even with Fox?"

Fara shook her head, embarrassed, another blush rising up in her cheeks. She turned away, afraid she might cry, her shame burning bright on her face. Her eyes stung, but she blinked, forcing the knot in her stomach to go away. Krystal licked her cheek, but Fara flinched, trying to pull away.

"Fara?" Krystal asked, concern clouding her features again as silence settled over the two. The rain had started once again, pelting the window with heavy wet pellets. Krystal swallowed, trying to find the words that she wasn't sure how to speak. "Fara, it's okay, you know. I don't care that you're a virgin. It's kind of cute, really. Sweet."

Fara scoffed, her British accent sharp and harsh. "I'm five years older than you, and yet I'm the bloody kid."

"You're not, Fara, really...." Krystal trailed off, trying to find the right words. Fara had always been terribly sensitive about subjects such as sex, her self-conscious nature keeping her from forming a physical bond with anyone. Krystal new she had gotten pretty far with Fox, but not as close as she had originally thought....

Krystal smiled empathically, smoothing the fine hairs on Fara's forehead. She pressed against the smaller vixen, muzzles rubbing together in a furry wet kiss, Krystal trying to express to Fara in gestures what she could not say in words.

"It's okay, Fara. It really is," Krystal whispered in one over sized ear, and she relaxed, slender arms wrapping around Krystal's back. She sat up again, Fara's paws coming to rest on her voluptuous hips, fingers tangling in soft fur. Krystal smiled, arching her back, flaunting her bust again, and this time, Fara did not look away. She dragged her paws up Krystal's body, caressing her chest, thumbs brushing across her nipples. Krystal bit her lip, an electric shudder running through her stomach.

"So you do know how to play," she mumbled hoarsely, her brain rapidly becoming foggy. She rocked her hips slightly, Fara's thighs brushing against hers. Krystal bent down again, catching one strap of Fara's nightie in her teeth, pulling it down her arm. Fara grinned, shrugging out of the thin silk and throwing it over her head and onto the floor. Krystal pushed Fara back against the bed, eyes drinking in the tawny fur before her, her tongue running over her lips.

Lighting ripped low throughout the sky, and Fara squealed as the thunder crashed, reflexively grabbing onto Krystal. The blue vixen smiled, once again pressing close to Fara, her muzzle nuzzling one soft breast, tongue running across the fur, teeth nipping lightly. Fara gasped, forgetting her fear, her paws on Krystal's back, nails digging into the muscle as lightning flashed in the background once again, the loud peal of thunder soon following.

Fara inhaled Krystal's scent of feral lavender, pulling her even closer. The blue vixen worked the muscle of Fara's thighs, her ministrations helping Fara relax as she tread into foreign territory for the first time. Love was whispered in kisses and felt through paws, not in words of poetry, and Fara had to squeeze her eyes closed as the moisture built up. Krystal was pressed against her, all over her, paws and lips and fur. The world was swiftly spinning away, and Fara grabbed at Krystal, pulling her into a deep wet kiss, needing comfort in the rapidly rising tides. Krystal tucked an arm around Fara's waist, her free paw slipping in between her thighs among soft and wet fur.

Fara gasped, pulling away slightly, her back arching as her insides burned in molten fire. She let out a soft mewl, a hiss of air rushing out as she went liquid, disappearing into the ripples of ocean beyond her line of vision. She was flowing, relaxed and undulating and as endless as the sea. Krystal was the sky, rolling over her forever.

She spiraled downward, and Krystal was waiting for her, smoothing the hair on the face of her earthbound body. Fara groggily snuggled back, hoping her kittenish mewls and nuzzling were sufficient enough to express the emotion roiling within her. Not with Fox had it ever been like that....

_Fox....._

Fara buried her face in Krystal's chest, trying to stifle a giggle. How suddenly absurd it all seemed.

"What's so funny?" Krystal asked, an amused grin creeping up on her beautiful face. She cocked her head to the side, fingers tangling in Fara's fur.

"Well, what about Fox?" Fara asked, eyes earnest in the dim light. Krystal smiled, nuzzling her cheek.

"He'll figure it out."

x

NOTICE: Although this story was tagged and taken down, as you can see, I have reposted it. "Lady Marmalade" clearly falls within the written guidelines set forth by FFN for an R rating. No rule was broken, and I will not stand for some petty, personal attack. A note to the one who reported it; if you have a problem with the fic, e-mail me like someone civilized and please do not abuse the FFN system by acting like a child. I have shown my maturity, I only ask you do me the courtesy of doing the same. Proper warnings were given, and no one is forcing anybody to read anything they wish not to.

Thank you for your time and patience.

x

2nd NOTICE: Ecxuse me. This was written to be light-hearted and sweet, more or less a mockery of the on going fued between Fox/Krystal and Fox/Fara shippers, so if you're going to target smut, why not report any number of the explicit Krystal rape and torture scenes currently residing on FFN? As I've stated above, it falls quite within the rules, as the most explicit word I use is " nipple." (Which are quite viewable in R rated films.) This was the second time it was reported, which I _do_ see as an abuse of the FFN system, since no rules were broken on my part. If you do not like the content, simply read something else.

**R Restricted-Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian :** This signifies that the rating board has concluded that the film rated contains some **adult material.** Parents are urged to learn more about the film before taking their children to see it. An R may be assigned due to, among other things, a film's use of language, theme, violence, **sex** or its portrayal of drug use.


End file.
